vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Hikawa
|-|Makoto Hikawa= |-|Kamen Rider G3= |-|Kamen Rider G3-X= Summary Makoto Hikawa (氷川 誠 Hikawa Makoto) is the secondary hero in the Kamen Rider Agito, a clumsy but hard-working, humble, and selfless police officer. Due to his heroics action of saving the Akatsuki-gou ship, he is chosen to by his superiors to don the Kuuga-like G3 System battle suit and become Kamen Rider G3 (仮面ライダーG3 Kamen Raidā Jī Surī) as part of SAUL. Later, after risking his life to stop the fight between Agito and Gills, Hikawa gains the upgraded G3-X Suit built to fight the stronger Riders and Unknown. Hikawa later learns the identity of Agito as Shouichi, though he refuses to accept it at first due to his admiration of Agito. After the two combined their efforts to defeat Skelos Glaucus, Hikawa became more respecting of Shouichi. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-A | 6-C, likely much higher Name: Makoto Hikawa, Kamen Rider G3/G3-X Origin: Kamen Rider Agito Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Police Officer, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation with GG-02 Salamander and GX Launcher. Attack Potency: Athlete level | Small Building level (Comparable to Agito, though is somewhat weaker than him) | Island level (Is much stronger compare to it previous counterpart. Could even injure a El Lords), likely much higher (Fought alongside with Shining Agito in the final battle) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human speed (10 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Superhuman speed (12.5 m/s via official data) with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 25 (Stated that he could lift 20 tons in this form) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Athlete Class ''' | '''Small Building Class | Island Class, likely much higher Durability: Athlete level ''' | '''Small Building level | Island level, likely much higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee to hundreds of meters range with weapons and projectile. Standard Equipment: *'GM-01 Scorpion:' A modular magnum pistol, stored on the right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *'GG-02 Salamander:' A grenade launcher module that could be attached to the barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *'GS-03 Destroyer:' A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *'GA-04 Anthares:' A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *'GX-05 Cerberus:' A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X *'GK-06 Unicorn:' An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand-carried in use. *'Guard Chaser:' G3's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *'G-Trailer:' G3's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Intelligence: Above Average (His detective skills made him the first to realize that the Unknowns were targeting people with supernatural abilities. Despite G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a Seed of Agito, Hikawa's skill was enough to compensate with the system's limitations to an extent, allowing him to hold his own in several battles and even destroy Lords) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Key: Makoto Hikawa | Kamen Rider G3 | G3-X Gallery Kamen Rider G3 Suit Up scene Kamen Rider G3 G3-X All Equipments and Weapons 仮面ライダーアギト 氷川をサポートする北条 仮面ライダーアギト 氷川と水のエル Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users